008 (Super Galaxy)
Pyunma, also known as 008, is one of the nine protagonists in the 1980 animated film Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy. Appearance Pyunma is a slender young man with dark gray skin and blackish-brown hair in a buzzcut style. He has a rounder, youthful face with an upturned nose, prominent lips, heavy-lidded eyes, and thin eyebrows. He can be seen in the red 00 cyborg uniform and its yellow scarf, but when first called back to the research center, he is shown to wear an orange suit jacket, green dress shirt, green tie, and beige pants. He later briefly wears a beige "Gilmore Labs" jumpsuit before the team opt to travel into outer space. Personality He is an intelligent, somber and serious young man of few words throughout the film. He can first be seen willing to explore the Ishmael spacecraft that landed in the ocean outside the research center, before being abruptly called back by the rest of the team. Throughout the plot, he tends to be seen hanging around and interacting with Jet in the Ishmael, whenever the other isn't interacting with Albert. He also takes part in the battle against Roduk, and a battle against some of Zoa's fleet, fighting alongside Jet and Geronimo. He is shown silently sobbing and shaking after Joe confirms Albert's death, but regains his composure as he agrees with Joe's decision to follow Zoa to the Vortex. Abilities The modifications to his body allow Pyunma to breathe underwater and navigate ocean depths, and enable him to battle in water easily. He is also proficient with the Super Gun and able to utilize the one-man battling machines from the Ishmael. History Notes *As mentioned in the main film article, this incarnation of the character was the first to do away with the old "Blackface" style design from the manga, after Jeff Segal informed that the film would not be successful overseas with a racist character design. Ishinomori drew up a concept for a new 008 design, modeled after the actor Sidney Poitier, which the character designer Yasuhiro Yamaguchi interpreted for the film, albeit giving Pyunma gray skin instead of a brown tone. *His home country was still not set at this time, and he only mentions "Africa" when gazing over Earth. The 1979 series had implied Kenya via episode 4, but the manga still had yet to confirm. *In the English dub of the film and other international dubs, his name is Puma due to Toei's simple English scripts rendering his name as that. In the English dub itself, his name varies between being pronounced as "pyu-ma" or "poo-ma". *While 008 is silent in the final sequences of the film, the manga attempts to rectify this by giving him a final line in the graveyard sequence. But other moments of his were cut in the manga's attempt to streamline some long sections of plot, which meant his underwater scene and discovery of the Ishmael was taken out, along with him battling in space. *Rather than Koji Totani, Kazuyuki Sogabe won the fans' popular vote in Animage for the Super Galaxy voice cast, which lead to him being cast as Pyunma. Totani still made a small voice cameo in a background role in the film. Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs